Magical reunion
by goldenbubbles
Summary: It's ten years since Harry, Ron and Hermione left school and they are invited to a Hogwarts reunion. Find out who has what jobs, who's married, who's got kids and what happens when the reunited friend spend the night together as adults


A magical reunion

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,_

_You are cordially invited to Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry on Saturday 24th July for a student's reunion. Guests will meet in the great hall at 7.30pm for dinner and dancing and are welcome to stay in house dormitories overnight. Please RSVP by return owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor R. Hagrid_

_Headmaster_

Harry grinned. He hadn't been to Hogwarts for ten years and he couldn't wait to go back. Other than the Weasley's, Hermione and Hagrid he had barely kept in touch with any of his classmates and it would be great to catch up and see what everyone's doing now.

On the evening of the 24th of July he collected his overnight bags and apparated right into the village of Hogsmeade. He had finally read Hogwarts, a History, after much nagging from Hermione and knew that it would be useless to try and apparate straight into the schools grounds. He walked up the path leading to the school and soon the magnificent castle came into view. He basked in its familiar beauty and sighed contentedly. He was home.

He left his bags in the entrance hall with all the other luggage and made his way into the great hall. There was already a large crowd of people there, even though it was early. Harry looked around the great hall, smiling as he looked up at the ceiling and he realised how much he had missed Hogwarts. A bar had been set up in the far corner of the room and Harry fought his way through the crowd to it.

'Firewhiskey please,' he said to the house elf at the bar.

He took his drink and looked around, searching for a familiar face. He hardly recognised anyone, they had all changed so much in ten years, but then he spotted the former Gryffindor quidditch team standing in a group chatting. He made his way over to them.

'Hi everyone!' he said.

'Harry!' exclaimed Angelina, Alicia and Katie in unison, 'It's so good to see you.'

He smiled at them, 'how are you all? You look great.'

'Oh Harry, stop it,' said Oliver Wood, pretending to blush.

They all laughed and Harry shook his hand.

'Still with Puddlemere united?' he asked him.

'Yep, but now for the first team, not just the reserves.'

'Nice one, that's excellent,' said Harry, genuinely happy for his former captain.

'Are you still playing quidditch? Wood asked.

'A little, nothing pro though, I don't really get the time.'

'A busy man are you? What do you do?'

'I'm an auror,' Harry said proudly.

'Wow!' said Angelina.

Harry turned to Fred and George. 'Is Ron here yet?' He asked.

'Yeah,' Fred replied, 'He came with Hermione; they'll be around here somewhere.'

'I think I'll go and look for them.'

He left the others and scanned the room for a sign of Ron or Hermione. The hall was becoming more crowded and noisy which was making his search even harder. He spotted Parvati and a heavily pregnant Lavender, and walked over to them.

'Hi,' he said.

'Harry, good to see you,' said Parvati as Lavender smiled at him.

'Congratulations,' he said to Lavender, gesturing to her bump, 'When are you due?'

'Just a month to go now,' she said beaming, 'It's my third.'

'How's work going?' Parvati asked him, 'Auror office not working you too hard I hope?'

'It's going great I love it. You'd know all about the stresses of being an Auror though, being married to one. How is Alderney?'

'Oh he's well thanks.'

'That's great. Listen, I need to go and find Ron and Hermione but we'll catch up later ok?'

He walked back to the bar and ordered a pint of mulled mead.

'You haven't seen a red haired man with a pretty brunette have you?' he asked then elf.

'Is that them over there sir?' he asked, pointing to a couple standing in a corner.'

'Yeah it is thanks a lot,' he said, taking his mead.

He walked over to Ron and Hermione.

'Hey guys! Whoa, nice beard Ron.' He laughed.

'Ron blushed, 'I thought it would be a cool new look,' he said, stroking the patch of ginger hair growing on his chin, 'don't you like it?'

'No I do. It looks cool, seriously.'

'This is strange isn't it?' said Hermione, 'I mean, I hardly recognise anyone apart from those who I see around the ministry.'

'Yeah I know,' agreed Harry, 'I've seen the quidditch team and Parvati and Lavender but there's loads of people I don't know. I guess there's a lot from other years that we never knew in the first place.'

A loud horn sounded and everyone quietened and looked over to the end of the great hall to see what had made the noise. Hagrid stood amongst all the other teachers beaming at the sea of people before him.

'Welcome back everybody! I hope you all enjoy yer time 'ere. As many of you probably know, I replaced Professor McGonagall as head teacher when she retired two years ago and I though' this would be a good idea fer you lot to catch up and see how eachothers doin'. So all I 'ave left ter say is enjoy yer stay and tuck in!'

As soon as he had said this, the house tables zoomed back into the hall, set for dinner and all the guests milled around, finding places to sit.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed straight for the Gryffindor table and sat down opposite three men.

'Harry, Ron, Hermione!' came a thick Irish accent.

'Seamus?' asked Ron.

He looked completely different. He had grown several inches and dyed his hair from sandy blonde to brown. They soon recognised the two men either side of his as their dorm-mates Dean and Neville.

They helped themselves to mounds of food. The feast was as excellent as they remembered with all their old favourites. Conversation soon turned to work and families.

'I'm the junior Irish spokesperson in the department of magical games and sports,' said Seamus, puffing up his chest, 'Looking for a promotion any day now. I've just engaged to my girlfriend too. Trouble is, she's a muggle and I haven't told her I'm a wizard yet.

They all laughed.

'I'm sure it'll be alright mate,' said Dean, 'My wife was really excited when I told her what I was, and little jack, my son, is showing signs of being a wizard too so were hopeful he'll get into Hogwarts.'

'How old is he?' asked Hermione.

'Just turned seven months.'

'Gosh, that must be hard to fit around work.'

'It's not so bad. I've got my own broomstick repair shop so work's pretty flexible. What about you Neville? What are you up to these days?

'I'm a researcher at St.Mungos. It involves investigating into magical plants and fungi and their properties in healing.'

Wow that sounds amazing Neville,' said Hermione. Harry noticed that she was giving him an admiring look. It was true that Neville had changed a lot since he had last seen him. He had corrected his overbite and slimmed down a lot. His hair was thick and curly and his dress sense had definitely improved. There was only one word to describe him; Good-looking.

'I've heard that you're an Auror now Harry?' said Neville, 'oblivious to Hermione's look.

'Yeah, only qualified a few of years ago,' He said.

'I don't suppose there's much time to find a lady to settle down with doing that eh?' said Seamus, grinning.

'No, not really,' said Harry, 'I'm still looking for the one.'

Dean laughed and said, 'What about you Ron?'

'I'm managing the Paris branch of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes,' he said, brightly.

'Paris eh? The land of love.' Said Dean.

'It definitely is. I married Susan Bones, do you remember her? She was in Hufflepuff.'

'Oh yeah, nice one man. Where is she tonight?'

'She's ill and had to stay at home. She insisted I came though. Life's treating us pretty well at the moment.'

'And what about the lovely Hermione?' said Dean, appreciating the curvy, womanly shape and developed beauty, 'What has the girl who could have any career she wanted become?

'Well do you remember I started up S.P.E.W in fourth year?'

'Vividly,' said Dean, smirking as Ron rolled his eyes.

'Don't laugh! It's going really well. We've got over 10,000 members worldwide and have improved elf rights tenfold.'

'I'm happy for you Hermione,' said Neville, 'You could have got any job you wanted and earned hundreds of thousands of galleons a year but you're helping those in need. I think it's amazing.'

'Thanks Neville, but to be honest, being the chairperson of the foundation I'm not exactly doing badly. The perks are pretty good,' she smiled.

They finished their meals, chatting about their lives and sharing anecdotes and soon every morsel of food had been demolished. The ceiling had turned dark blue and millions of stars were twinkling merrily.

Hagrid stood up and tapped his goblet with a spoon, smashing it in half.

'Oh, er whoops. Never mind eh,' he said, putting the broken goblet down. 'I hope everyone enjoyed their meal, an' now, er, time fer the dancin'. So I'd like to welcome Cauldron Clash who'll be our entertainment fer the evenin'.

Everyone clapped enthusiastically as cauldron clash took to the stage and the house tables were cleared, leaving a large dance floor. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up to the teachers table to talk to Hagrid.

'All righ' you three? Firs' time you seen me bein' headmaster eh? What do you think?'

'You were brilliant Hagrid,' said Ron enthusiastically, 'I wish you had been our headmaster!'

'Now don' go sayin' that Harry. Professor Dumbledore was a far better head than I'll ever be.'

They all smiled.

'Can I buy you a drink Hagrid?' asked Ron.

'O' course! Never say no to a pint o' mead.'

As they walked off to the bar Harry turned around to speak to Hermione when he realised she was no longer there. He looked around but couldn't see her so headed in the direction of the bar after Ron and Hagrid. Suddenly, he bumped into someone and almost fell to the floor.

'Ch-cho?' He said, looking up, winded.

'Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.'

'Don't worry about it.' He kissed her cheek. 'How are you doing? I haven't seen you since you left school.'

'I'm great actually.'

'Good, that's good. What do you do now?'

'I'm working at St.Mungo's. I'm a trainee healer.'

'Wow that's great. I would never have put you as a healer. I would have thought you'd be one of those girls that squeal at the sight of blood.' He laughed.

'Well I was a bit like that at first but you get used to it, especially when you've seen people who've been half bitten to death by dragons! Anyway this isn't a very cheery topic, what are you doing?'

'I'm an auror now. Finally fulfilled my ambition.'

'Wow Harry. Then again, I don't know why I'm surprised; I always knew you'd do great things.' She smiled admiringly at him, 'Do you fancy a drink?'

They walked over to the bar and Cho ordered a pint of mead for Harry and a firewhiskey and soda for herself.

'What about a family then? Married? Kids? Girlfriend?' she asked.

'Sadly none of those at the moment,' he replied, 'I guess I never get the time to meet anyone with my hectic work schedule. What about you? Don't tell me you haven't been snapped up.'

'Sadly not. I broke up with my boyfriend a month ago. We had been together four years but it wasn't working anymore.'

'Oh I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. I've moved on and I'm back on the market! Shall we dance?' she said, giving him a seductive look.

_What's going on?_ Harry thought.

He took Cho's hand as she led him to the middle of the packed dance floor. Cauldron Clash was playing a loud dance song and he and Cho found it difficult to dance in the throng. He was jostled from either side and soon found himself pressed up against her and had to put his arms around her to steady himself. She looked unblinkingly into his eyes, trying to assess his thoughts. They danced close, their hips pressed together, sweating in the heat of the mass of bodies. Cho snaked her hands around Harry's hips and pulled her upper body closer so he could smell the seductive coconut fragrance of her hair. His brain spun with the mixture of heat, mead and Cho scent.

'Do you want to go outside?' he called over the noise, 'I need air.'

She nodded her response and they fought their way to the doors and into the grounds. It was a warm night with a gentle, humid breeze. They walked in silence down to the lake and sat down on the bank.

'You know I always regretted what happened between us,' said Cho softly.

'Really? I always thought you didn't want anything to do with me after that day we spent in Hogsmeade.' said Harry.

'No,' she purred, 'you've got a spell on me.'

She leant in and kissed him full on the mouth, running her hands over his body and under his shirt. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and pushed him back so that they were lying down. She let out a soft moan and ran her hand down to Harry's trousers, caressing his semi-erection through the material.

'Stop, wait.' Said Harry, pushing her off him gently, 'I don't think this is a good idea.'

'Why not?' she said, looking hurt.

'Because I don't think you want me. I don't just want to be a rebound. You messed me around when we were teenagers and I don't want it to happen again. Sorry Cho.'

He stood up and walked slowly back to the castle, leaving Cho sitting by the lake.

As he entered the great hall, once again, he immediately spotted Ron conversing with Ernie McMillan and Justin Finchfletchley.

'Ernie! Justin! Good to see you.' He said, shaking their hands.

'We were just chatting about work,' Ron said, 'did you know that Ernie is the vice minister for magic?'

'No,' said Harry, 'Wow Ernie, how did you manage that?'

'Well I only got the job a month ago,' he said proudly, 'I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you around the ministry from now on eh?'

'Yeah. Listen, I really need to talk to Ron alone if that's ok?'

'Of course, we can catch up later.'

Harry steered Ron to the bar where they ordered more drinks.

'Just a butterbeer for me thanks. Hagrid challenged me to a drinking contest. I'm not really sure why I accepted but I did and now I'm pretty pissed.'

Harry laughed, noticing that Ron could barely stand and carried their drinks over to a small table on the edge of the dance floor.

'I was just outside with Cho and she tried to kiss me, but I stopped it before it got too far.'

'Wow. Why did you shhhtop it you twat?' said Ron, slurring slightly, 'you fanshied Cho like mad at schhhoool.'

'Yeah, at school. I haven't thought about her for ages and I don't want her to fuck me around again. Plus I think she's on the rebound. You don't think I did the wrong thing do you?'

'Naaahh, you're an auror now. You can get much better girls than that pricktease Cho.'

'That's easy for you to say mr happily married.'

Ron chuckled to himself as Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sat down at their table.

'Look who it is, Potty and Weasel.' He said.

'Not grown any brain cells since school I notice Malfoy?' said Harry coolly, 'kindly fuck off.'

'No. We've come here for a chat. I want to know what my favourite trio have made of themselves. I hear from my father that you are now an auror. They must have lowered the standards of admission. And weasel works in that stupid shop. I knew you'd end up a joke. As for the mudblood, is she still traumatising elves?'

Crabbe and Goyle laughed appreciatively.

Harry and Ron got up to leave.

'Fred told me that Malfoy is working in Borgin and Burkes now. We all know who started their career there…..voldemort.'

'Yeah, and I heard that Crabbe and Goyle are both cleaners at the ministry.'

They both laughed and pushed their way onto the dance floor. They found Parvati, Lavender, Ginny and Seamus in a group and danced with them until they were all exhausted and had to sit down. It was two o'clock when they climbed the marble staircase together for the first time in years to head to Gryffindor tower.

'Have you seen Hermione lately?' asked Ron.

'No I haven't seen her since we spoke to Hagrid earlier.' Said Harry

'That's strange. I wonder where she got to.'

They reached the portrait hole and greeted the fat lady. 'Reunion,' said Harry and then turned to Ron,' Hagrid told me that was the password.' The portrait swing forward to reveal the Gryffindor common room. They climbed through and Ron sighed contentedly, flopping into his favourite armchair by the fire. There were lots of people still up, chatting in small groups. Harry marvelled at how small the room looked when filled with adults than it had when they were teenagers. They sat and finished their drinks, chatting lazily to Fred, George and Lee Jordan. At half past four Harry and Ron decided that it was time for bed so they bade the others goodnight and climbed the stairs to the boys dormitories. Ron pushed open the door and gasped.

'What is it?' Harry asked, peering around him to get a better look and then hasped himself.

Hermione and Neville were on Neville's bed, both naked. They had obviously caught them half way through sex as Neville still had his surprisingly large penis in Hermione's rear. Neville looked embarrassed and quickly exited her, wrapping a sheet around his body. Hermione blushed right red, grabbed her clothes from the floor and ran out of the room, Harry and Ron staring after her, amazed.

'Sorry Neville. Didn't mean to interrupt,' said Ron, smirking.

'D-don't worry about it,' said Neville, blushing. 'I'm going to bed.' He drew the curtains around his four poster and Harry and Ron entered the room.

'Looks exactly the same doesn't it,' said Harry.

'Yeah,' Ron agreed. 'Wonder who lives in this dormitory now.'

They changed into their nightclothes and got into bed. 'G'night,' they said to each other and went to sleep.

The next morning they woke, dressed and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. They were half way through their bacon and eggs and were expressing the wish that the reunion could have gone on longer when Hagrid sidled into the great hall.

'Attention everyone!' he called, 'now as a little surprise we've organised fer some awards ter be given ou'. So if yeh'd all like to pay attention as we announce the winners. Firs', the award fer most successful job goes ter Ernie Macmillan who's the vice minister fer magic. Congratulations Ernie.' Everyone clapped as Ernie walked up top the top table to collect his trophy. 'Nex' award goes ter the person who got the best NEWT grades, Hermione Granger,' Hermione blushed scarlet but looked extremely pleased and went to collect her award. Harry noticed that a lot of slytherins weren't clapping. 'Now the award fer the studen' tha's gained mos' weight since leave Hogwarts, It's a tie between Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle,' Harry and Ron burst out laughing and cheered loudly as the two slytherins waddled up to receive their trophies'. 'The award fer the person who has done mos' charity work since leavin Hogwarts goes to Hannah Abbott who has worked tirelessly as a volunteer fer the endangered magical creatures fund.' She walked up to collect her award proudly, 'Now fer the award fer the person who's given us the greates laughs o' course goes ter Fred an' George Weasley' The Weasley boys cheered and ran up to the top table raising their arms proudly to the crowd as they cheered. 'And the las' award is fer the person that has done the greates' good fer the magical community an it goes ter Harry Potter fer his great achievements in ridding our world of Voldemort and his death eaters.' Harry collected his award and saw Malfoy and his friend giving Harry mutinous looks so he smiled at them and gave them an ironic wave.

As soon as the award ceremony was over Ron turned to Hermione, 'So, Neville eh?' he said, smirking.

'I knew you wouldn't let me get away with that,' she said, blushing, 'but you can't tease me because I don't care. I really like Neville and we've arranged to go on a date next week.'

'Wow,' said Harry, 'who would have ever thought Neville would get a date. Then again he has changed loads. I'm happy for you Hermione.'

'Yeah, me too,' said Ron, 'but that doesn't mean I'm not going to share the story at parties.'

'Oh Ron.'

All too soon it was time to leave and Harry, Ron and Hermione collected their bags and said their goodbyes to their classmates. They walked down the path to Hogsmeade.

'Barbecue at my house next Sunday?' Ron said.

'Yeah that would be great,' Harry said, 'Until Sunday then.' He shook Ron's hand and kissed Hermione's cheek before apparating home.

The end


End file.
